


Playing Favorites

by Captain_Loki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Sirius have a gift in common. James is jealous. Lily and Remus are amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favorites

“Where is he!?” The front door burst open, smacking the doorstop on the wall with a loud crunch that told Lily it was time for a small dampening charm (the occurrence too common to continue repairing it each and every time).

“Over here!” James shouted, and there was simply no other word for it, gleefully.

“Sirius,” Remus reprimanded as Sirius trailed muddy footprint across the tan carpet.

“Don’t worry, Remus,” Lily sighed, shaking her head fondly, cleaning the prints as the excited man went.

“Lily,” Remus smiled, pulling her into a hug.

“Enough chit chat, show me the kid!” Sirius exclaimed and James disappeared into the pantry before returning with a small husky puppy, nose sniffing the air enthusiastically and tail beating a steady rhythm against its father’s chest.

James set the dog on the floor of the living room and he pounced immediately upon Sirius’s shoe, sniffing at the dirt with his nose twitching. He was rather fuzzy, with jewel bright eyes, green like his mother’s, entirely black except for his underside extending all the way up his face ending in a point on his forehead.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but all he managed was an embarrassing noise that had Lily and Remus gripping each other in fits of laughter.

“How?” Sirius asked, staring at the puppy who was attacking his shoe lace. James shrugged.

“Not even Dumbledore is positive, but he thinks it might be animorphimagus, incredibly rare. We don’t know if he can change into anything else, but he seems to be perfectly content with this form,” James explained.

Sirius grinned and transformed into Padfoot. Harry stopped playing and stood stock still watching, he backed up a little cautiously, staring up at the newfoundland in wonder before sniffing curiously. Determining that it was still in fact Sirius, he bounded forward sinking his tiny teeth into Sirius’s front leg playfully.

Lily and Remus took a spot on the well-worn couch to watch as the two dogs romped playfully on the floor. Sirius sent the coffee table flying on a particularly enthusiastic pounce. After several minutes the smile on James’ face seemed to wane a bit as he called for Harry’s attention and was promptly ignored. Sirius was lying on his back, Harry crawling across his tummy, crouching low before jumping onto Padfoot’s neck and biting his ear.

“Harry!” James called, and Harry looked up in time to catch James’s transformation into Prongs. Harry jumped off Sirius and began barking, high pitched. He darted forward and wove in and out of Prongs’s legs, nipping playfully before bounding away as though frightened of being scolded.

When James lowered his head, Harry climbed inside his antlers like a child on a jungle gym. He plummeted to the ground, unable to cling as James raised his head. He barked happily.

Padfoot nudged him with a wet nose and Harry, delighted, as though having just discovered his new four legged friend, resumed his playful wrestling.

James stamped his hooves and snorted. Harry bounded back over to his father, crouching low before darting around his legs again.

“How long do you think this will last?” Remus asked.

“Oh, the last time it was about an hour, and they were only making colored sparks fly from their wands,” Lily remarked.

“How very Freudian,” Remus replied.

“Perhaps I should put on tea.”

Remus laughed.

When Lily returned Prongs was returned to James, still staring slightly put out at the two dogs, curled up together on the floor.

Padfoot returned to Sirius and Harry gave a little growl. He turned to look at his father and back at Sirius, standing and picking a spot between the two as though unsure of whom to go to.

“C’mon Harry,” James cooed, stretching out his arms for his son and Harry began walking slowly towards him, sniffing the ground as he went.

Sirius gave a bark and laughed as Harry’s ears perked and he turned to walk towards him.

“Hey!” Harry stopped and looked.

“Oh guys, stop it, you’re confusing him!” Remus replied.

Harry turned to look at Sirius, and then to his father.

“How else will we know who he favors?” Sirius replied. “Me obviously, huh Harry?”

“I’m his father,” James scowled.

“Which is why I’m the favorite.”

Harry’s eyes darted again, and he gave a breathy little sigh and turned back to the little one year old boy in his blue footie pajamas.

“Mum!” He shouted, holding his arms open towards the couch and Remus choked on his tea and Lily laughed and ran to scoop the boy up.


End file.
